A Vampire Diaries One-Shot (Threesome)
by EroticWriter1998
Summary: Elena and Damon decide to have a threesome when Stefan unexpectedly walks in on them.


**Elena's POV**

**Damon and I were lying in bed together naked. He was teasing me, he got me undressed and then he layed down. I hated him so much at that point. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to do this. **

**I finally went down to his hard dick and put my tongue on the tip, and circled my tongue around. He groaned. He flipped me over and went straight down to my dripping wet pussy and started shoving his tongue in and out.**

** He teased me by saying "How bad do you want it, baby?"**

** I screamed a little to loudly, "Very bad, baby!"**

** He still didn't believe me, so he demanded, "Show me how bad you want it." **

**A smirk spread over his sexy ass face. I said "fuck you," and made a pouty face. **

**He didn't cave. "That's not going to get you out of this one. I wanna hear you scream out how fucking bad you want this dick inside your tight little pussy!"**

**Damn. I lost it. I yelled, "Oh my fucking god, damon, I want it so fucking bad! I'll do anything baby, just fuck me, please!"**

** "Anything?", he said, with a smirk across his face again. Shit, I thought. I had really fucked up this time.**

** "Get your fucking ass on the bed, lay down, spread your legs and arms out as wide as you can!", He demanded.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenged.**

** "Then I'll fuck you so hard that you won't even be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning, I suggest you listen, you are my bitch for tonight, baby." **

**His words alone made me wet. "Fine", I said, wondering what he was about to make me do. **

**I did as I was told, and he came over and reached under the bed. He pulled out 4 ropes. What the hell is he going to do with those? I gulped nervously.**

** He grinned evilly at me and held my right arm up and quickly tied it to the right bed post, then he did the same to the left. He ran his hand down my leg as he went down and tied my ankles to each side. I was scared, but also a little turned on. **

** Once I was all tied up, he came up to me and flicked my clit with his tongue. **

**"Mmm, god", I groaned softly. **

**It was at this point when Stefan walked in, his eyes widened. He said "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He turned around quickly. It was obvious he was turned out by the sight of us. **

**I was feeling kinky, so I purred seductively, Would you like to join?" **

**He turned around and looked at me, and realized I was serious. Damon agreed, and said "Eh what the hell, we've never tried a threesome before, she does deserve it, she's behaved... So far anyway." He laughed. **

** Stefan laughed and agreed to do it. **

** "But, hey bro I'm not sucking your dick, or doing anything of the sort, just letting you know", Damon joked. **

**Stefan laughed. **

**"Okay let's fuck her until she sees stars, you eat her out and I'll have her suck my dick, then we switch. When I'm fucking her you suck on her tits, and/or do whatever possible to make her feel amazing. Then, we switch again.", Damon explained. "Also, if she cums in less than 5 minutes, she gets punished", He said evilly.**

**"How do we punish her if that happens?", Stefan asked. **

**"That's the fun part, I already know how fast she cums, and I know for a fact she won't be able to hold it in for 5 minutes or more", He grinned. "I'm going to whisper to you how we will punish her, because she's not allowed to know until the time comes." Damon went over and whispered something into Stefan's ear. **

** "Would you _girls_ end your daily gossip conversation and come fuck me already?" I shouted, impatiently. **

** Stefan went down and started sucking on my warm, wet pussy. **

**"Holy fuck!" I moaned. **

** At that moment, Damon came up to me and shoved his dick down my throat. I gagged, in a sexy way.**

**He shoved it in and out of my mouth a few more times, then bent down and took my right nipple in between his teeth and teased me, pulling on it with them.**

**"Oohhhh", I moaned loudly. **

**Now, it was time to switch, I guess. Damon moved down to my pussy, and Stefan switched up to playing with and jiggling my tits. **

**This is so hot, I thought.**

**Damon flicked his tongue up and down, and around my clit, while Stefan took his turn to fuck my mouth. A minute passed, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I squirted my cum all over Damon's face and he licked up what was left around my pussy.**

**"Aha! 4 minutes and 54 seconds", Damon said as he looked at the timer. **

**"You know the drill", Damon said to Stefan. **

**Damon untied my ankles and Stefan untied my hands. Then, they told me to turn around on my hands and knees. I did, and then Damon slapped my left ass cheek really hard. The sting brought tears to my eyes for a split second. **

**"This is your punishment. I have 4 more smacks to give you on your left and then Stefan gets his 5 on your right", Damon explained. **

**Damon slapped my left ass cheek 4 more times, each one getting harder as he went. It hurt so fucking bad, but to my advantage, it was turning me on. Stefan then slapped me 5 hard times on my right ass cheek. I knew my ass probably had handprints on it and it was most definitely red. **

**"Now that you have hopefully learned your lesson, you can finally get that little pussy pounded like you've been waiting for. "Yay!", I said like a little girl, and laughed. **

** Damon and Stefan started arguing about who got to fuck me first. So, me and my kinky self suggested that one of them could fuck me in the pussy, while the other fucks me in my ass. **

**They looked at me like I was on something, but I was serious. I was really scared, as I've heard anal sex hurts really bad, but I didn't show it.**

** I got on all fours, and seductively crawled toward them on the bed.**

** I got on top of Stefan and he fucked me in the pussy, and then Damon got behind me, and rammed his hard dick into my tight ass.**

** I screamed so loud, I was relieved that they don't have neighbors. **

**They were both ramming into both my tight holes, it was a painful, yet incredible and tingling sensation. **

**"Mmm damn" I moaned. It felt so fucking good. I started cumming at the same time Damon did. **

**I'd never had cum in my ass, but it felt oddly amazing. I then sucked stefan until he came. **

**This was the sweatiest I'd ever been after sex. I got up to take a shower, and on my way there, I said "We need to do this more often," and I winked seductively.**


End file.
